happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Mirror
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 1 Writers: Roque Ballesteros Warren Graff Alan Lau Kenn Navarro Ken Pontac Director: Roque Ballesteros Episode list: Action Series: Ka-Pow! Previous Ka-Pow! Episode: Three Courses of Death Previous Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episode: N/A Next Ka-Pow! Episode: N/A Next Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episode: TBA Mirror Mirror is the first episode of the Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad story line and is the third episode of the action spin off Ka-Pow!. Roles Starring Roles *Splendid *Splendont Supporting Roles *Generic Tree Friends *The Whale *A humpback whale *Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad Plot As an active volcano threatens to destroy an entire city, Splendid saves the day by tossing a massive boulder over the opening of the volcano. The townspeople cheer in gratitude and Splendid flies away, satisfied at a job well done. As soon as he leaves, however, the pressure of the volcano sends the boulder hurling into outter space, while lava begins flooding into the city below. In space, the boulder smashes into a mysterious floating mirror, shattering it. From the broken glass emerges a shadowy figure who zooms down to Earth in a flash of red. Meanwhile, while Splendid relaxes, he hears screaming and looks over to see a train is headed for a broken bridge running over a high chasm. Splendid lies down across the broken tracks, hoping to connect the two and lead the train to safety, but the braking train hits Splendid's head and derails into the chasm. As Splendid looks on, stupified, a red squirrel in a blue mask, resembling Splendid, flies down and picks up the train, safely dropping it on land. Splendid gratefully goes to the squirrel, named Splendont, and offers his hand in gratitude. Splendont, however, snubs Splendid and turns away. They hear more distant screams, however, and look over to see a house on fire with several Generic Tree Friends trapped inside. Both heroes rush to scene, hoping to be the first to arrive and take the glory. Both end up crashing through the house and come out fighting each other, trading blows before crashing into a hospital. Splendont sits up, only to be knocked away by Splendid, using a large metal pole. Splendont bounces of the roof of the burning house and flies into the ocean. Splendid hovers over the water, waiting for his adversary to emerge. Suddenly, from behind, Splendont flies out of the water, holding a giant sperm whale. Looking to level the playing field, Splendid flies below the water and emerges, carring a huge humpback whale. The two swing their weapons at each other, but Splendid obviously has the upper hand, swinging at a downward angle with a larger whale in his hands. The sperm whale breaks to pieces from the impact of the collision and the singing given off by the humpback whale. The massive shockwave sends Splendont hurtling into space. Splendid carelessly tosses the humpback whale aside, throwing it onto the hospital, before chasing after Splendont. When he gets to outter space he tries to punch out what looks to be an asteroid heading straight for him, only to find out it's the moon. Splendid falls back towards Earth, unable to stop the moon which is being pushed by Splendont. They land on the hospital where a fire brigade has successfully lifted the humpback whale off the ground. Splendont dusts off his hands in satisfaction, knowing he has won. When he sees the death and destruction he has caused, however, he flies away, leaving Splendid crushed on the ground. Splendid manages to press a button on a device on his wrist, sending out a distress signal. Before long, Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad shows up to help their injured comrade. After the credits, we see the group try to wedge Splendid out of the concrete with a giant crowbar, only to have it break. Deaths #Numerous Generic Tree Friends die when lava floods their town. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends die throughout the course of Splendid and Splendont's fight. #A sperm whale is killed when Splendid hits it with a humpback whale, breaking its body apart. #A humpback whale is killed during the course of Splendid and Splendont's fighting. Goofs #The burning house and hospital suddenly become much closer together when Splendid tosses away the humpback whale. #Even though the moon didn't roll when it landed on Earth, it crushed the memebers of the fire brigade despite them not being under it. #The distress signal on Splendid's wrist doesn't appear until after he has been defeated. Trivia #This is the first Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad episode. #The release of Splendont is a reference to Superman II, where the evil General Zod is released in a similar fashion. #Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad is a reference to the Justice League. #From the end of the episode, it is seen that Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad consists of a fox with a bubble wand, a spider, a robot in a bowler, and a jellyfish in a jar. #This is the first time a character has beaten Splendid in a fight. #In this episode, all Generic Tree Friends are shown in groups of three, all looking like a cat, a dog, and a bear. #This episode is not available in HD on YouTube. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Episodes Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes